


BET

by junkyunist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idol-Verse, JunHao centric, M/M, Others are either mentioned or have small parts, Smut, This is purely for my own satisfaction, bottom!minghao, non-au, top!Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: It all started because of a bet, and tiny bits of Minghao's pride caused by one single question "Member with the most physical strength?"Well, of course it's Wen Junhui and Minghao was just trying to prove that he wasn't he first to give up in their physical activity, you know what happened next.





	BET

It all started because of a bet, and tiny bits of Minghao's pride. They were currently having a 4 day break from the Japan Tour and went back to Seoul or went visiting their families to enjoy their free time. The hype from the last concert and fan meeting was still there, everyone was still talking about it especially about the debate _'member with the greatest physical strength'_.

 

Of course, everyone choose Junhui.

 

Seungcheol said he stayed the same before and after concerts and fans were amazed by that, the members knew that Junhui would sometimes work out though not so often as Jihoon and he also did some martial arts back in the day so there was really no wonder why he had an athletic body.

 

Or maybe it was just because Junhui enjoyed the concerts too much and jumped around like a child on sugar high and actually had nothing to do with his strength at all, just his excitement. That was what Minghao said, rolling his eyes as he scrolled through his phone.

 

Most of the members choose to stay in their dorm, mostly because they were just too tired to have a date, others went far away, Junhui had left Korea the other night to visit his family in Shenzhen, he asked Minghao to come but the younger refused saying that he'd rather stay at the dorm and wait for Junhui to come back. (He didn't want to interfere Junhui's time with his family).

 

And that led to this, everyone sitting around the table in the living room with a bottle on the table. Some of the members had weird hairstyles (probably from the punishment of whatever they were playing) and the others have lipstick marks all over their face (and neck too).

 

Seungkwan grinned slyly before spinning the bottle, he rubbed his palms together like an evil movie villan. Everyone held their breath, afraid of what was Seungkwan will try to make them do and let out a subtle relieved sigh when the bottle landed right in front of Minghao.

 

"So, Xu... Truth of dare?" Seungkwan grinned, earning an eye roll from Minghao.

"Truth," he said without thinking much, he wasn't in the mood to do anything right now.

"Oohhh, nice," Hansol grinned.

 

Most of them had chosen dare, afraid if they would be made to spoil something personal or things related to their bedroom activities (Joshua was caught on that one and had to reveal one of Seokmin's kinks).

 

"Okay... Remember our last fan meeting in Japan?" Minghao nodded.

"The member with most physical strength is Jun hyung..." Seungkwan said again.

"Yes Boo, literally everyone heard that," Minghao rolled his eyes.

"Then you must have been the first one to use your safe word when you two were banging right?"

 

Suddenly the room was filled with murmurs and 'ooh(s)' from the members, a straightforward question that had Minghao silent as he stared at Seungkwan before squinting his eyes.

 

"What are you implying?" Minghao's voice was dark and low, squinting at Seungkwan who flipped his hair smugly.

"I'm just simply asking whether you were the first to beg to end your physical activity with Jun hyung or not, since Jun hyung is so strong, no offense there hyung," Minghao rolled his eyes.

"Jun hyung looks like he can go several rounds, or the whole night, or even days and it must be hard for you to keep up with his strength right??" Seungkwan smirked.

"Well, he is strong... He also can go many rounds just like you said, but no, I was not the first one to beg for it to end..." Minghao replied with a smug grin.

"We just go all out."

 

Seungkwan tsked before crossing his arms on his chest, huffing, clearly annoyed by how Minghao answered the question smoothly.

 

"Then how about proof?" Minghao raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, who knows whether you're saying the truth or not," Seungkwan shrugged.

"Proof or yoyou' lying," Jeonghan added.

"Are we really betting on it ????" Seungcheol asked in disbelief, he felt bad for Junhui because the man was not here to voice his opinion.

"What do I get if I win?"

"You don't have to do any house chores," Jeonghan said.

"And I'll give you massages," Seungkwan said.

"Hmm... Wait, let me think of it," Minghao rolled his eyes.

"Hmm... Not interested," he said again.

"What about _you_ ," he emphasized the word 'you' especially to Seungkwan and Jeonghan.

"Eat Chinese delicacies, like it or not, I want to see a smile on your face while you jump in happiness while eating it," Minghao squinted his eyes, satisfied with the way Jeonghan and Seungkwan seemed to think about it.

"Fine but if you lose, you'll have to give us your expensive, brand new camera and your limited edition laptop," Minghao cringed at the mentioned of his beloved (and super expensive) camera and laptop.

 

 

_Was it worth the pain?_

 

 

"Deal, so what proof you guys need? Obviously no videos or recordings of us."

"Nah, you just need to be the first person to walk out of the room, no limping or anything."

"Okay, challenge accepted."

 

And that was how it all started, Minghao started to eat foods that could give him more strength and also worked out a little bit just because he knew how strong Junhui could be (he was so not going to admit that one). Junhui had comeback to Korea on the second day, beaming with happiness.

 

He brought home some Chinese candies and cookies (ones that their members could eat), Minghao had listened to Junhui's stories with a smile on his face, Junhui told him that he went to Fengjun's school and met a carat there. He also said that his mom missed Minghao and wished for him to come home soon which Minghao answered that he would, as soon as they could.

 

"Fengjun was a little bit disappointed when he didn't see you," Junhui said, lying on their bed while Minghao was reading a book near the window.

"Did you tell him my 'hi'??"

"I did, but still... You were not there so..." Junhui shrugged.

 

Minghao looked up at the clock, it was 9 PM. Everyone had their dinner already and Junhui seemed to be lying around on the bed

 

with no intentions to do something. Minghao closed his book, putting it on the desk before making his way towards Junhui who had no idea. Minghao then sat on his lap, palms resting on Junhui's broad chest, he internally moaned at how firm Junhui's chest was.  
Junhui opened his eyes and smiled at Minghao, hands immediately went to hold Minghao's petite waist.

 

"Junnie gē..." Minghao called, drawing patterns on Junhui's chest with his finger.

"Hmmm?" Junhui hummed, feeling the way Minghao rolled his hips slowly.

"I missed you..."

 

Minghao leaned down and pressed their lips together, feeling Junhui's soft lips and licking them. Junhui welcomed Minghao's lips on his own, sucking and biting, earning a moan from the younger man and he shoved his tongue inside Minghao's hot cavern, tasting the sweet dessert Minghao ate earlier.

 

"Hhmhh," Minghao moaned into the kiss, gripping onto Junhui's shirt tightly.

 

Junhui pulled away but only an inch apart, his breath ghosting over Minghao's lips. Their eyes locked, and their breathings became one, Minghao whined before Junhui pecked his nose, turning his whines into giggles.

 

"Why are you so eager Xiao Hao?" Minghao shrugged before he leaned back, hands now on Junhui's belt.

"I missed you..."

"How much?" Minghao said nothing as he unbuckled Junhui's belt and threw it to the floor.

"So... So... Much..." He whispered seductively, unzipping Junhui's jeans and pulled them down halfway.

 

Junhui chuckled before tapping Minghao's side, gesturing him to stand before he could pulled his pants all the way down, along with his boxer and sat on the edge of the bed. Minghao quickly kneeled down and wrapped his slim fingers around Junhui's hard length, his eyes never leaving Junhui's.

 

Minghao stroked his cock, up and down and traced the thick veins on the underside before closing his wet mouth over the head of Junhui's cock. Junhui groaned at the slick and warm feeling engulfing his cock, it fuelled Minghao's pride before he took the rest of Junhui's cock into his mouth until the head of it pressed against the back of his throat and he gagged, eyes watering and chest heaving desperately for air.

 

He knew Junhui liked it when he gagged so he just let it happen and continued to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, earning a loud growl from the older male. Minghao couldn't deny it, but the sounds Junhui made in bed were sexy and hot, almost like a beast and Minghao would definitely let the others hear just how good his lover was in bed.

 

Minghao sucked on the head, swirling his tongue and smirked when Junhui's hand finally gripped his black locks, holding his head down as he fucked Minghao's mouth carefully. Minghao just sat still, letting Junhui fuck into his mouth before the man came right down his throat and pulled away, Minghao made sure to swallow all of it, licking his lips and looked up, eyes dark and hazy.

 

"That was... Hot..." Junhui let out a small laugh before pulling Minghao up.

 

Minghao sat right on Junhui's lap again, circling his hands around Junhui's neck as the older Chinese male kissed him, tasting himself on Minghao's and hummed contently. Minghao's fingers swirled around Junhui's grey hair playfully before they parted with a string of saliva connecting them.

 

"Gē..." Minghao called and Junhui looked up.

"I want you," Minghao whispered into Junhui's ear.

 

Junhuis eyes widened for a moment, they usually didn't have sex if one of them had given out a blow job, taking note not to tire the younger man. Minghao was not that weak but he often got too tired to even lift an arm after their physical activitys so Junhui was used to it, but hearing the man wanting to do it after giving him a blow job? Now, that was new.

 

"Hao... Are you serious?" Minghao nodded.

 

Then Junhui laid him down on the bed, kissing him gently. Junhui slid his hands under Minghao's shirt, his fingers ghosting over Minghaos tummy and up toward his flat chest. Minghao whined at the sensation, Junhui was being a tease now and Minghao was surely going to kill him first thing in the morning, that, only if he managed to wake up.

 

Then Junhui pulled his shirt off, Minghao let out a huff at the cold air hitting his burning skin. Junhui's hands were back on Minghao's chest and pinched one of his nipples, earning a yelp from the younger man. Junhui chuckled before sucking on the other one, licking and biting, earning a loud whine from Minghao as he squirmed under Junhui's touch. Junhui pulled away and smirked at Minghao's wrecked state, he then leaned back down, giving Minghao's chest butterfly kisses down to his cute tummy.

 

Junhui worked his way towards Minghao's pants and pulled it down along with his boxer in one go, Junhui was back hovering above him in no time, kissing his jawline down to his neck, sucking gently on the skin.

 

"Gē... No marks... W-we have concerts..." Minghao whimpered as Junhui smirked on his skin.

"I know..." Junhui said as he slid down further to Minghao's tummy and sucked the skin over there.

"A-ah! Gē...!" Minghao whined.

"No one can see it Hao, it's just your tummy~" Junhui grinned, feeling satisfied, it would take at least a few days to disappear.

 

Minghao gave Junhui's a small punch as the older man laughed and reached out for the lube, Minghao watched as Junhui raised his eyebrows before looking at him.

 

"What is this?" Junhui asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Xiao Hao... What did you do~?" Minghao turned his head away, cheeks flaming red.

"Did you finger yourself before??"

 

When Minghao gave no answer, Junhui just shook his head and pour the lube onto his cock, coaxing it perfectly before positioning himself, the head of his cock nudged Minghao's rim and the younger's breath hitched. Junhui only smiled before pushing in, groaning at how tight Minghao was despite quite loose from earlier when Minghao fingered himself. Junhui let out a sigh as he bottomed out, his hips flushed against the younger's backside.

 

"God... You're so tight Hao," Junhui said, blowing a hot breath into Minghao's ear.

"Mmhh~"

 

He smirked before snapping his hips forward, knocking the air out of the younger man as he held Minghao's hips in a bruising grips. Junhui picked up his pace gradually until the headboard thumped against the wall faintly, he was sure that the other members could hear what happened inside their shared room. Meanwhile Minghao could only hold onto Junhui's muscled arms as the older male pounded into him mercilessly, abusing his bundle of nerves again and again.

 

"Gē... Gē... Please..."

 

Minghao didn't know what he was pleading for but the way Junhui rammed into him, leaving him completely wrecked and a moaning mess. Junhui smirked as he could hear the erotic sounds Minghao made, they sounded so dirty and sinful but Junhui couldn't care less as Minghao's warmth engulfing his cock, clenching around him.

 

"J-Jun...! I-I'm... Gē~ 'm close~" Minghao whined.

"Then come bǎobèi," Junhui whispered into his ear.

 

Minghao let out a whine as he felt a tight feeling inside his stomach before his vision went white for a few seconds, spilling himself all over his tummy and some on landed on Junhui's chest. Junhui continued to thrust inside him, chasing his own orgasm. He let out a growl as he came, filling the younger male with his seed. He stayed for a while, riding his orgasm before pulling out.

 

Minghao moaned as he felt something leaking out down there, looking at Junhui with hazy eyes. Junhui smiled and laid down beside him, chest heaving from their activitys. Minghao took a look at the clock from the corner of his eyes, 10:30. The night was still long.

 

Junhui shot his eyes open, looking at Minghao who was straddling his lap, feeling how wet the younger was down there. Minghao was looking at him mischievously.

 

"Hao...?"

"It's not enough gē... Haohao wants more~" he said as he slid down Junhui's length one more time, moaning at the over-sensitive feeling.

"Fuck me 'till I pass out," Minghao leaned down and bit Junhui's ear shell.

 

* * *

 

"God... How loud they were last night!" Seungkwan took a sip of his coffee.

"You asked for this to happen," Hansol replied, grinning at his boyfriend.

"Well, I didn't ask for them to be that fucking loud!" Seungkwan hissed.

"How many rounds do you think they managed?" Soonyoung asked, taking a seat beside Jihoon.

"I lost count, I think they were still going until dawn?" Mingyu said.

"You were counting? No, you were listening??!?" Hansol asked in disbelief.

"No dumbass, I was not listening and I wasnt counting either, who would be able to sleep when they literally sounded like cats mating," Mingyu rolled his eyes.

"This made me wonder... Just how good Junhui's physical endurance is?" Seungcheol said as Jeonghan prepared breakfast.

"That guy is a beast," Hansol said.

"I envy Chan for visiting his family, I should've gone to mine but instead I'm stuck here, listening to how cats would've sounded if they were mating..." Soonyoung sighed.

"Y'all are overreacting," Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"You brought this upon yourself right?" Joshua asked, sitting down beside Seokmin.

"I still can't believe you told them my kink," Seokmin muttered under his breath.

"I leave you for one day and here you are, spoiling everything," Seokmin shook his head.

"Hey! It was your kink or me undressing and jacking off in front of them!" Joshua defended himself.

"Who would've thought something that evil honestly," Joshua huffed.

"Seungkwan," everyone said in unison.

"Me? Did you forget that there was also Jeonghan hyung?"

"Didn't hear any complaints the whole game though," Jeonghan smirked.

 

The ten of them looked up as soon as someone closed the door, it was Junhui, wearing his shirt and sweatpants. His hair looking disheveled as always but a happy smile was on his face. He went straight to the kitchen to get water, also heating the Congee he bought in the oven. He turned around and raised his eyebrows at ten pairs of eyes.

 

"What?"

"Uhh... Where is Minghao?"

"Oh... He's asleep."

 

The ten of them exchanged glance, still sleeping even though it was 9 in the morning? Definitely not Minghao, just how many rounds did this guy made him do??  
They looked at Junhui again, the man was humming to a song, looking like his usual self without any hints of tiredness.

 

"Aren't you like... tired or something?"

"Huh? No, why would I?"

"Uhh... Nothing."

"Anyway, you're heating that up for Minghao?" Jeonghan asked and Junhui nodded.

"I don't think he'll be able to leave the bed for a while..." Then Junhui turned around taking the Congee out.

"I wonder if I overdid it last night..." He muttered under his breath before excusing himself and went straight to his and Minghao's room.

"We won but I feel like losing..."

"I feel bad for Minghao..."

"He unleashed a sleeping beast..."

"And that's on you two," Seungcheol said pointing his finger to Seungkwan and his boyfriend.

"It'll be hard for him to get back on his feet..." Soonyoung sighed.

"At least we got like... One day before going back to Japan..."

"He'll be fine by then..."

"Will he?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys, I hope y'all don't get bored or sick over seeing my name hehehh. This story is kinda pwp because I just wanted to have more stories in the JunHao tags (sorry), I hope everyone survive this JunHao drought, been praying for another THAT JunHao moments again lol.
> 
> I'm still sucks at writing smut yikes but I hope this is not that bad, just missing JunHao that much able to make me write this in one sitting.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)
> 
> Also my beta, Erika on [twt](https://twitter.com/HampelErika?s=09)


End file.
